Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes
by Sev-chan
Summary: Gin, kisses, & cigarettes are the things they remembered best about their teen years. Most of which were spent in that decaying corpse of a home they loved to spend their time in. Everyone has a story to tell. present day. Javid, Sprace, Blush, Sputchy.
1. Opening

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

Warning: Language, I guess. (slash)

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

_Kick them right in the face  
Make them wish they weren't born  
And if they bring up your name  
Well they'll say you won the war._  
_Baby burst in the world  
Never given a chance  
Then they ask what went wrong  
When you never had it right_-,

**Better Then Ezra, Desperately Wanting.**

The fire gently crackled and the scent of smoke filled the sunsetting air. If you fazed out everything around you, it almost looked like the burning house melted into the sky. It made for the perfect ending. Everything going up in flames the way it did. It almost seemed to fit the situation perfectly. This had been their childhood, this had been their home. Jumbled up in one large mixed up puzzle missing more then half the pieces. Not that anyone ever spent time trying to find these pieces. But that's how life played out, the whys and what fors were never important.

Being older now and able to look back on it all made it all seem so, sad. They'd get together every once in a while and get so plastered, half the night spent in bitter silence, the rest, talking about all the things they'd done. Too late to change things now. Too soon to give it all up. When they thought about it, they realized how much the world had really been theirs back then.

Back then, they had no real responsibilities, back then they had almost no one to answer to. It was all, "Don't ask, don't tell." Back then had been horrible, but those were the days.

He lit up a cigarette and as he was about to exhale a plume of smoke a hand fell upon his shoulder. Exhaling he turned his head to look and smiled.

XXX

A/N: I know this probably seems like a waste of a page, but I wanted to keep the opening separate from the fist chapter.


	2. Jack and David

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

Jack held the rickety gray door open and let David walk in before entering himself, the old house on Cedar. Not many of the adults knew it was abandoned. Pluming and electricity still worked and for the few teens who weren't afraid to venture into it, made it theirs. Jack sat down on the couch someone had dragged in a few weeks ago. At first he'd thought a homeless guy had made homage there, but when he didn't find anyone there he figured it was probably just another group of teens. David sat down on the wooden crate in front of the couch and gave Jack a look. Jack knew David didn't want to come into this place, but in the end David always went along with Jack. Whether it was because he trusted Jack or just wanted to make sure his best friend didn't do anything stupid, was something he'd leave up for the Gods to decide.

Reaching under the couch, Jack pulled out a tall rather beautifully decorated bottle of Gin. It was another thing that had come along with the couch. You didn't question its presence, you just had to make sure to replace it if you happened to polish it off. He once finished off a pack of cigarettes he'd found in the room downstairs and found a giant note scrawled on the wall in black spray paint the next day. Pretty much telling him to buy a new box or else he'd find the empty one shoved up some place he'd find rather unpleasant. Only, not as nice or simply put. Opening the bottle he took a drink from it and handed it to David who stared at it and read the label before finally taking a small drink from it. For a second , Jack thought the other boy was going to spit it out, but finally David managed to swallow it and then tried desperately not to cough.

"Easy Davey, save that for the whiskey," said Jack laughing.

"Holy crap, I can feel it burning down my throat," he wiped the small sheen of sweat off his nose.

"You get use to it, it gets to be a pretty good feeling after a while," he took the bottle back and took another drink.

"So this is what you do? Just drink and smoke alone in this big empty house?"

"As foreign a concept as it seems, Davey, yeah. It's this or spend it alone in my uncles house. I like this place better."

"Why? It smells, it's dirty, it's covered in graffiti, there's a pile of liquor bottles in the corner and cigarette ash and ends everywhere."

"You ever heard the phrase, _there's order in chaos_?"

"And you find _comfort_ in chaos?" he got up and walked around the room.

"I uh...don't know. I just like the fact that I don't have to worry if my uncle will come home to find me drinking and smoking. You know how much trouble I'd get into?"

"Knowing your uncle, you wouldn't see daylight again," David started shoving things around to try and neaten the place up.

"You're lucky, David. You have, like, the picture perfect family," Jack reached into his pocket and shoved a pack of cigarettes under the couch, but not before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but the problem with a "picture perfect" family is that you can't do anything that deviates from that image," he walked over to the window and opened it.

"I guess that's true."

"So..." David leaned against the window and stared at Jack.

"What?" Jack turned his head to look at David.

"Do you, do you think it would be wrong?" when Jack just stared at him blankly he continued, "To, to deviate from that image that is."

"Uh... I don't know what to tell you, Davey. Whether or not you want to live up to those images is really your choice, not something really written in stone."

David turned and stared out the window, "Sometimes, I wonder..."

"'bout what?" Jack got up and walked over to the window and blew out smoke.

David looked at him over his shoulder and slowly smiled at Jack.

"What?" Jack gave him a strangled look.

"What it would be like, to do something...not expected of me. Something I've- never mind...it's a bad idea."

"Now I'm curious, Davey," Jack gave him a curious smile.

"It was a bad idea, I mean, you're you and I'm me."

Jack studied David's face for a second then put his cigarette out, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, but I can tell somethings milling in your head."

"Jack, you ever wonder why it is we do what is expected of us?" David turned his attention back out the window.

"That's easy Davey, we don't want to let others down or lose their respect," he looked out the window also.

"I mean, the people, we choose to fall in love with, is it wrong if it's not always what others expected?" he stared at his folded hands on the sill.

"You lost me again," Jack walked back over to the couch.

David turned to look at him, "A guy and a girl. Is it always the right choice, even if it doesn't feel right? I mean, it's expected of us, right?"

Jack was taking another drink from the bottle then stared at it quietly for moment before speaking, "No, Davey, sometimes it's not always right, but in...in the end, you know..."

"In the end what?" he slowly made his way to the back of the couch.

Jack looked up and saw David's questioning gaze, "...It's not something I can answer...David."

David continued to look down at him, face stuck in that gaze, "..."

The hour ticked away as the sun slowly started to set as both boys sat in companionable silence. Jack continued to take random drinks from the bottle passing it to David every once in a while, and David would get up here and there trying to pick up more. Finally Jack put the bottle away and grabbed David by the wrist as he was attempting to push a pile of spray cans across the room, and pulled him onto the couch. The house had finally got to him. David just stared at Jack like he was the weird one.

"If you're nesting, this is not the place to do it."

"Ha-ha, funny Jack, I just, want something to do. I can't sit around drinking the way you do."

Jack looked at his watch, "Gotta head home soon."

"Wow, this was really the highlight of _my_ day!"

"Sarcasm, Davey, is not becoming."

As they walked down the stairs Jack kept glancing at David. When they got to the front door Jack grabbed David and turned him around. In the dark they stared at each other. Neither said a word, the only sound was their breathing. Jack slowly traced his hands down to David's, you could hear Jack swallow hard in the dark just as he inched closer. When it happened David wasn't sure if he should make some sort of sound or not. It was different and soft. It was like waking up after a perfect nights rest and not wanting to get out of the warm bed. It was, right.

The loud sound of someone tripping over cats and the sudden flash of lights alerted the two of them that someone was close. Jack stood there for a second then grabbed David quickly and dragged him through the back door through the kitchen just around the corner of the living room through the hall. Just as they made it out, the front door opened.


	3. Shawn and Anthony

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

Kicking the door open Shawn walked back outside and picked up one of the chairs he'd found behind a closed café that he had to make _two_ trips back for. Anthony was currently dragging a table after Shawn. It was like their hobby to furnish the house. Ever since Shaw had discovered they weren't the only ones to frequent the house they started bringing more furniture in and started stocking the place with cigarette packs everywhere in case the dumbass who'd finished them off that one time didn't replace it. It was only common courtesy damnit! For a moment the two of them paused, a sound like wood falling resounded, the place really _was_ falling apart, then they went back to the task at hand. It took them a total of twelve minutes to get the furniture upstairs and once they'd managed that, they sat down to relax.

"I have to say, I'm pretty proud of our handy work," Shawn smiled approvingly at the dingy room.

"You're proud of anything that doesn't require real thought process," said Anthony frowning at the almost empty bottle of Gin.

"Ingrates," muttered Shawn taking the bottle from Anthony and finishing off the contents.

"I'm not sharing the Jack Daniels now," said Anthony pulling out a deck of cards.

"You suck," Shawn rolled the bottle across the room to where, strangely, the rest of the bottles had somehow congregated.

"We already established that, last night, actually," Anthony smirked at the expression on the other boys face.

"I never would have thought you'd be making jokes about that," Shawn smiled wildly.

"What?"

"Screw the card game, lets go for a run in the bedroom," Shawn stood.

Anthony yanked him back down on the couch, "My God, we just started doing stuff three days ago, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"Deal already."

"Yeah yeah."

They played for over an hour before giving up on conventional games and started playing anything they knew, which ended in a sad game of Fifty-two Card Pickup. Needless to say Anthony was livid, first off proclaiming it wasn't a real game, secondly claiming it was impossible to actually pick up all fifty-two cards in just one simple swoop. And the two of them argued like they always did when card games were involved. After they had finished picking up the cards Anthony stared at them trying to flip them all properly in the upright position.

"I got an idea, if I can pick up all fifty-two cards you have to do whatever I say," Shawn smiled lewdly at Anthony.

"If you actually pick up all fifty-two cards, I'll do more then just whatever you want," said Anthony clearly not believing he could accomplish it.

"Sweet, you are so going to be my sex slave for the next week," Shawn made a show of popping his knuckles, wrist, and neck.

Anthony grimaced and readied the deck, "You wish."

"Toss the cards already so I can get onto the good parts," he smiled lewdly again.

"Stop that, you look like you belong in porn," Anthony put pressure on the ends of the card deck and they flew to the ground in a flutter.

"Hey, a calling's a calling," Shawn watched as the cards lay to rest on the ground.

"Well, you picking them up?"

"I'm thinking, don't rush a guy, we'll be rolling around the hay soon enough," he studied the cards for a few more seconds and did what Anthony had assumed was the undo-able, Shawn's fingers spread out an arm looping out at an odd angle, never dropping a card.

Anthony stared wide-eyed as Shawn almost eloquently slid all the cards into his hand and presented them to him, they weren't a neat stack, but they were all there, "The fuck."

"Now if my hands are talented enough to do something like that, imagine the kind of other stuff they can do," Shawn smiled, but in a non-sexual manner this time.

"Do it again!"

"I'm lucky enough I did it this time, I'm usually only able to do it like one in five tries," he grabbed Anthony's hand, cards falling to the floor.

"Claiming your prize already I see," Anthony smiled nonetheless.

"Best prize ever," Shawn pulled him close and pressed his lips to Anthony's.

They liked the world best this way, holed up together till the odd ends of the night. It wasn't like their parents realized they were even gone or cared for that matter. But they had each other. It had been a scary realization, now Shawn wasn't about to admit he kept a journal or diary of any sort. Just a series of scrap paper with crap written on it about how the day had gone, just so happened that Anthony had stumbled along the pile of paper and incidentally read about the particularly dirty dream he'd had months ago. Needless to say Anthony had freaked out and avoided him for a couple of weeks before apologizing. How they even came to be a couple was a complete wreck of a story the both of them would rather keep to themselves till the day they died.

Shawn tugged up Anthony's shirt and tossed it aside and smiled as he pulled the other boy close to him so that he could suck at his exposed neck. Anthony hissed out a strange sound and Shawn tried his best not to laugh as he moved his way down to his boyfriends collar bone. Shawn didn't really expect to really go all the way, Anthony was right, they'd only just done it a couple of days ago and he didn't want to rush or pressure Anthony. The boy was still just getting use to the idea of being in love with his best friend for crying out loud. Just because they'd been friends for years didn't really give him the go ahead to jump in the bed every day.

"Shawn?" Anthony whispered into the crook of Shawn's neck.

"Yeah?" whispered Shawn raising his lips to his ears so that he could hear him.

"You love me, right?" his voice seemed to somehow get lower.

"More then you could ever know Anthony," Shawn pulled him closer and simply wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad, you know, that I can hear that, from someone, more importantly you," his voice was still low.

"There's no other person in the world I'd rather hear those words from either," Shawn pressed his lips to Anthony's for a long time after that.

It was one thing, to know that your parents didn't truly care about you. Distant fake affection in front of people to prove a point was meaningless and Shawn's parents were avid doers of that. Anthony's were no better, it was almost like they avoided him. The one time he'd been to Anthony's house it was like his parents tried to pretend he didn't exist, but the second the school would call about something negative his parents would be up in arms. Anthony had known years ago that his parents didn't even want him, but they'd had him, his mother had always been a bit of an attention whore. She loved the fact that people would do anything for her while she was pregnant and Anthony's father had received monetary gifts from all his relatives because he was the first to have a kid. Anthony honestly didn't remember a day of receiving affection, fake or otherwise, Shawn, could barely remember honest love from his family, it had always been a flickering light waiting to die. It went out too early for him to notice if it was truly real.

"I know we're young, and that it's foolish of me, to hope that we'll be together till the day we die, but I want it to be true."

Shawn frowned.

"I don't care if it's a lie, I just want to hear it, that you'll never leave me, I want you to love me for a long time," Anthony wasn't even looking at him anymore.

Anthony was terrified of being alone, Shawn had known this, always had. Anthony hated being this open, with anyone, it was hard for him. His parents had long since deterred him from being overly emotional with anyone, things best left kept to yourself. He'd learned to mask everything with sarcasm and jokes, best way to make people think you were normal. Shawn knew exactly how he felt, was mostly the same way, but with Anthony, he could be him.

"I could never lie to you Anthony," Shawn smiled warmly at him.

"..." Anthony lifted his face and stared at Shawn, his expression unreadable.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, come Hell or high water, the rest of my Goddamn life and then some," he planed on keeping to that.

Anthony smirked, "I plan on keeping you to that, no matter how creepy stalkerish that might sound."

"Creep away midget love of my life," Shawn smiled widely.

"Cocky smile for someone who's the same height," Anthony arched an eyebrow.

"Speaking of cock-" Anthony cut him off.

"Stop smiling like that!"

XXX

A/N: I hadn't meant for them to get particularly moody like that, but it's them, what can I say. Next up, Blink and Mush!


	4. Blink and Mush

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

Walking down the street together Blink and Mush turned the corner and paused as they started to pass the old and empty house. The yard was covered in fallen dark leaves and the old fence around the yard was broken or breaking. The rusty gate leading to the back rocked on its hinges in the strong wind, a slow creaking sound emitting as it did so. Blink smiled and started walking towards the house, Mush glanced around and followed reluctantly. The house had always reminded him of that old children's book he use to read back in elementary school. The one about: a house in the deep dark woods, and in that deep dark house in the deep dark woods was a deep dark room with a wooden box. He shook his head, it creeped him out too much. Especially the part where there was a girl whose neck would fall off if she didn't keep her scarf on.

Blink on the other hand had always wanted to go in it, but his mother usually kept a tight leash on him especially after she found out about him and Mush. She monitored who came over and where he went. It was starting to get annoying. More so when she had called Mush's parents had told them to keep their dirty son away from her kid. He didn't get to see Mush for almost two weeks after that. The two of them usually spent their time together wondering around town now. They passed this place so much, Blink couldn't pass by it one more day and not go in.

"Mush, chill, it's only a house."

"I know that," he clung to his arm nonetheless.

"Whoa," looking around the house he noticed the carvings on the banister leading up, "I wonder why no one lives here?"

"The place is old," muttered Mush noticing the familiar stench of mold.

"You have no appreciation for old homes. I mean, it's awesome. Besides, I remember you saying you always wanted to know what it looked like on the inside."

"No, that was you," he stared at the steps as they started up them.

"Oh, yeah, but I mean, I see you staring at it every time we pass by it on our way home," Blink slid his hand up the rail.

"I know, but it-" he stopped mid sentence when they neared the top.

"Whoa, does someone live here or what?" asked Blink letting go of Mush and walking further into the room.

"I hope not," Mush walked over to the couch and shoved the empty bottle onto the floor and sat down.

Blink was walking in and our of all the rooms and opened the door to a room and just down a hall and slammed it shut. He rushed back to where Mush was and grabbed his hand and dragged him quickly down the stairs. Mush, having no idea what was going on kept glancing back.

"Blink, what's wrong?"

"You remember that Junior who trash canned me last year?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I just saw him."

Just as they reached the halfway mark of the steps, it collapsed beneath them. There was a loud crash and dust and pieces of wood went everywhere. The two of them looked up from their position on the ground and saw two people staring down at them. Neither of the pairs spoke for a minute, both stunned at what had occurred. Then finally the dark haired boy spoke from atop.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Uh..." Blink looked at Mush.

"I'm fine," he smiled at Blink.

"We're fine," managed Blink getting up and helping Mush.

"What the hell happened?"

"Old wood?" suggested Mush.

Blink shrugged, "How do we get out?"

"There should be a latch behind the metal lions skull," said the dark haired guy.

"What lion?" coursed Blink and Mush.

"Oh boy," the two boys up-top quickly conversed then looked back down, dark haired boy answered, "We'll be down in a minute."

The two of them disappeared and Blink and Mush were left alone in the fallen mess.

"So, uh, what did you see, Blink?" asked Mush dusting off his pants and then reached to brush some spider webs and dust out of Blink's hair.

"No, no, _no,_ no! I'm not even gonna talk about that with them seconds away from saving us."

"It was _dirty_ wasn't it!" said Mush smiling.

"You can be quite the pervert, you know?"

"I blame that on you, really, I do."

"And I- have no one to blame..." he laughed.

They heard noise on the other side of the wall and stopped talking. For a while all they heard was the sound of the door being shook. It took a few minutes, but eventually the door started rocking more. Finally a loud crack resounded through the room and the door was moved, revealing two boys on the other side, both holding onto the door.

"You sure you're ok?" asked the older of the two boys.

"Yeah, nothings broke," said Blink stepping over the rubble.

"So uh...don't I know you somewhere?" said the older boy.

Blink turned and raised an eyebrow at Mush, then looked back at the guy, "I believe you introduced me to a trash can last year."

The younger looking of the two turned and stared wide-eyed, "Jack, you didn't. Did you?"

Jack shrugged, "I was a young and misguided soul, plus everyone else was doing it," he paused, "you're Banana Peel, aren't you?"

Blink glared.

"Jack!"

"Actually, this is Blink and I'm Mush...er I mean, well, they're not our actual names. Something we acquired in Boy Scouts."

Blink tapped him upside the shoulder and hissed, "You promised we'd never speak of that again."

"Oops," Mush smiled and shrugged.

The dark haired boy slightly chuckled and smiled, "I'm David, the often misguided jerk is Jack."

Jack waved seeming disinterested.

"Come on, uh, you can rest on the couch for a bit," said David motioning them through the kitchen to the other set of stairs.

Mush looked at Blink, who shrugged, "'k."

They followed the other two up the back stairs. Blink kept glaring at Jack's back as they climbed each step. Mush slipped his hand into Blink's and held onto it. These steps were less decorated then the front ones, simple and plain old varnished wood. Wall paper pealed off the walls and was brown in places seeming to hide the fact that it use to be a pale blue with tiny white daisy's. Blink looked over at Mush and down at their hands and smiled.

"I guess I could look on the bright side, new place for us to hang around."

Mush nodded, "And I'm sure our parents wouldn't think to look here for us."

"I can already imagine my mom calling the police," Blink tilted his head to the side for a second, letting the mental image seep in.

"Ah, nothing like sirens in the evening to end a good day," Mush slightly tripped as they made it up the last step and into the corner around the hallway.

"This is the weirdest constructed home ever," muttered Jack having also just almost tripped.

"I'll second that," said Mush letting go of Blink's hand and hopping onto the couch.

"So, I didn't know you were gay," said Blink smiling.

David turned a light shade of red.

Jack stared opened mouthed.

"Blink, that's what we call an inappropriate thing to say," Mush stared awkwardly to the side.

"Um..." David stared at Jack, "Not so much gay as, say uh, experimenting..."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your speech about deviating?"

David rolled his eyes, "So you're saying you're gay?"

"No, just saying," he smiled.

Blink turned to Mush, "You're gay?"

"Sure as the sun can blind you when you stare too long," he smiled brightly and nodded, "how 'bout you Blink?"

"Do you _know_ me?" he flung his arms in the air.

Mush turned to Jack and David, "That's a yes, by the way."

"You guys are fucking insane," said Jack smiling as he reached for his pack of cigarettes.

Blink perked up, "Give me one."

"Banana Peel smokes?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Gay In Training, you going to give me one or not?" Blink held out his hand.

"Wow, they're gonna be just the best of friends, I can feel it," said David moving to sit next to Mush on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I can feel it too," said Mush nodding.

Jack tossed the pack to Blink and reached for the bottle of Gin under the couch and opened it up and took a long drink. He offered the bottle to David who shook his head no and then he offered it to Mush who also shook his head. He finally turned to Blink, an eyebrow raised as if daring him to shake his head no. Blink scoffed and took the bottle and also took a long drink from it.

"Blink, if your mom finds out you were drinking, she'll kill you," Mush frowned and took the bottle from him.

"I'm so tired of her keeping tabs on me and not letting you in the house, I just want to be normal for once," Blink took a long drag from his cigarette.

"You're gay, I'm pretty sure that doesn't constitute as normal," said David.

Jack laughed and Mush just tried to hide his smile.

Bink pointed to David, "Touché."

An hour later and as well as an empty bottle of Gin, both Blink and Jack were pretty out of it. Blink had tossed his cell phone across the room down the hall after telling his mom to fuck herself and Jack, had cheered him on. David was trying to console Mush who had his face buried in his hands. Mush was sure that Blink's mom was not only going to kill her son, but also blame _him,_ for the way he'd been talking to her on the phone. She liked to place blame on him whenever possible. Son's gay, Mush's fault, bad grades, his fault, Blink's late coming home, his fault, her flowers out front died, his fault, her favorite TV show gets canceled, yo, his fault.

"Mush, calm down, I'm sure everything's going to be fine, its not like-"

"Sweet, found another bottle!" cheered Jack raising the bottle victoriously in the air.

"Open it!" Blink bounced around the room arms in the air once again.

"I spoke too soon," David dropped his head.

"Its how things always go," said Mush getting up and grabbing the bottle and took a long drink from it.

"Whoa," Jack whistled as Mush kept drinking from it.

"You're gonna make yourself sick!" said David reaching for the bottle and taking it from him.

"Quick, take it away from Davey, he's a kill joy!" yelled Jack lunging forward.

"I don't get it," said Blink.

David walked over to the window and chucked the bottle out the window, "There."

"NO!" yelled Jack and Blink diving to look out the window.

"I need to go throw up," said Mush walking down the hall and into a room then back out, "I need a toilet."

David sighed and ushered Mush a little further down the hall and into a room shutting the door behind him.

Blink turned to Jack, "I can't believe he just tossed a whole bottle out the window."

"He does mean things like that, he's Jewish that way," muttered Jack lighting up another cigarette.

"He's Jewish?"

Jack shrugged.

"You're so messed up," said Blink as he went to sit on the couch and sulk.

"So," Jack moved to sit on the arm of the couch, "sounds like your mom is the sole cause of your problems."

"She's a control freak hell bent on having a picture perfect family, a nice house, white picket fence, a good husband, two point five kids, and a puppy. Only problem is, we're in debt, dad cheats, we have three cats, and she has a gay son, she's trying to at least save some part of her dream," Blink took the cigarette from Jack.

Jack whistled.

Blink just nodded and the two of them sat there waiting for David and Mush to come back out of the room.

XXX

A/N: I was always creeped out by that darn book, I can't even remember what it's called.

Wow, these two had a longer chapter then the others, there are more chapters beyond the short pieces of each pairing, just so you know. It's sort of like a slowly intertwining introduction, leading to semi larger pieces, I don't have all the specific's worked out per-se, but I'm working on it.


	5. The Dutchy and The Specs

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

Dutchy found himself laying back on the old couch again. The house smelled oddly of scented candles and potpourri. It even looked like someone was trying to clean the place up. Just when he was starting to get use to the stench of mold and cigarette smoke. He kicked his shoes off his feet and tried to relax for a while. He noticed a couple chairs and a small table and briefly wondered what new piece of furniture he'd see next.

Reaching under the couch for the pack of cigarettes he knew would be there, but stopped as he realized how lonely he was feeling. He hadn't seen Specs in weeks. His parents wouldn't let Specs come over or let him go over to Specs' place. Specs went to a different school then him and although he had his license, his parents wouldn't let him take the car out because they knew he'd be of to spend time with him. It was exactly the same with his own parents.

Ever since they got caught at his junior prom groping each other, among other things and he'd been suspended, things had become quite the living hell for the two of them. All he wanted now was for things to go back to how the were before they'd been caught.

"Hey Dutch."

Dutchy turned his head to the hand that was on his shoulder and trailed his eyes up to stare at his boyfriend in the eyes, "Hey."

"Don't look so excited to see me," he smirked and moved his way onto the couch next to the other boy.

"Sorry, just a bad day I guess," he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hmmm...what happened?" Specs slid his wire framed sunglasses on top of the green and black checkered bandanna covering his head.

"Photography class jerk took a picture of me today sitting outside the art room painting and said he was going to blow it up and call it, Portrait of a Gay Boy With Talent,"

"Flattering_and_ insulting."

"That's not even what pushed me into this mood. Art teacher was a dick and gave me crap about the assignment to make it into some non-graphic piece of crap that apparently he believes no one would find unique or appealing. Then my mom tells me she's not footing the bill to send me to some art college I'll get "nothing out of", what kind of bullshi-"

"Babe, you need to relax," said Specs as he finished kissing him.

"...she knows that's the only reason I even try at school. If she takes the art college off the table, what the hell is the point of trying?"

"You," he sighed, "look, I know my parents put up a fight when I did this, but I got the feeling your parents would eventually do this to you."

"You did what?" he furrowed his brows.

"I started a savings account and put half my check into it every time I got paid. My parents already long ago made me a college account and I can afford to go to any of my choice, I started the savings account just in case this happened."

"Wait, what, me?" he looked confused, Specs reached for his arm and tugged him closer.

"Yeah, I wanted to help you pay for classes and tuition, books, art supplies, you name it," he didn't let go of him.

"You didn't have to," mumbled Dutchy tugging him down on top of him on the couch.

"You know I had to, even if we'd broken up for some ungodly reason, I still would have given it to you," he touched their foreheads together.

"We won't be able to see each other once we go to college will we?" Dutchy tugged his shirt a little and kissed his neck.

"Just because we're miles apart doesn't mean we can't talk to each other on the phone or email," he smiled down at him.

"I know, its just, I assume the worst, I mean, who knows you might find someone better then me, then what?" he tugged him closer.

"There's no two people in the world better suited to be together then you and I," he kissed him this time not breaking apart.

Neither of them noticed the pair stopping at the end of the hall.

"Dear me, it seems we may have stumbled upon a love nest."

"We should just start renting out rooms, we could make a fortune, by the way, there's a freaking mattress on the floor in the bed room right over here," the boy cocked an eyebrow at the pair on the couch as he also pointed down the hall.

"What he means is that people have to sit on that couch afterwards," the other boy smirked.

Specs turned his head back to Dutchy.

"Talk about ruining a moment," muttered Dutchy.

Specs sighed, "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"No," said the light haired boy making a show of cracking his fingers by just flexing them.

Dutchy cringed and Specs arched an eyebrow.

"I love it when you do that," said the dark haired boy.

"I know, 'swhy I do it," he smiled somewhat lewdly.

"I think we should go," said Specs sitting up.

"Nah, since you're here you can help us," the dark haired boy pointed behind him where a small mini fridge sat.

"I swear I'm gonna kill who ever broke the other stairs," muttered the light haired boy.

"So it wasn't you guys?" asked Dutchy also sitting up now.

"You people have names right?" said the light haired boy.

They both nodded.

"Well," asked the dark haired boy, he seemed to have a bit of an accent.

"I'm Fletcher, and that's Robert, though we sometimes go by Specs and Dutchy, respectively," said Specs.

"Specs? Dutchy? What are we, in the fourth grade?" scoffed the light haired boy.

The pair frowned at him.

The dark haired boy snaked a hand over the other ones mouth and started talking, "This is Shawn, he doesn't always play well with others, I'm Tony, Anthony if you want to get technical."

They both nodded.

Shawn, who didn't seem happy, was now elbowing the other boy in the stomach, "Bastard," he composed himself, "So what're you doing here? Hiding from the hell that is the world?"

Specs shrugged, "More or less."

"More on the more side," said Dutchy.

"So if you guys didn't break the stairs and we didn't break the stairs, I take it there's at least one more set of people running around here?" Anthony glanced over at Shawn.

Shawn shrugged, "So long as you fuckers know that the liquor belongs to me, we won't have any problems."

"Oh and the cigarettes are mine," said Anthony perking up as he figured they were claiming things now.

"I am not amused," said Dutchy now pulling out the cigarettes and taking one just to spite the other boy.

"Uh, it doesn't seem he cares Anthony, you have no terror factor, what with your height and all," said Shawn heading back to continue moving the mini fridge.

"You can move that by yourself now," said Anthony heading over to the couch.

"You suck!"

"We've been over that," said Anthony snatching the cigarette pack from Dutchy? Robert? Dutchroberty! "Mine!"

"So how long have you guys been coming here?" asked Specs scooting over next to Dutchy so that Anthony could perch on the arm of the couch.

"God, since, I don't know, how long Shawn?"

"Uh," he scooted his way down the rest of the hall, frowning as he heard Anthony's somewhat stifled laughter, "since, God um, freshmen year? Sophomore? Maybe it was the summer of freshmen year."

"Yeah, I think that's it," said Anthony starting to remember.

"The guy had moved out the year before, but the place never went on the market because of how shitty it looks, no one wanted to buy it." Shawn managed to shimmy the mini fridge across the room and was now grabbing the small but sturdy table to try and place it on.

"We kind of just stopped in every once in a while, and well only recently figured that no one was ever going to do something to the place," Anthony finally got off the couch to try and help Shawn pick up the mini fridge to place it on the table.

"So now, we're making it home," finished Shawn as they got the mini fridge on the table.

Anthony shook the table to see how much it wobbled, not a lot, he was satisfied,"Home, yeah, it's home, isn't it?"

"Only more so when you're here," Shawn genuinely smiled at him.

Anthony smiled back.

Specs turned to look at Dutchy, sort of an unspoken agreement that perhaps they were seeing something no one actually saw.

Dutchy cleared his throat.

Specs shot Dutchy a wide eyed look having wanted no attention drawn to the fact that they were indeed still in the room.

"Uh," Shawn cleared his throat.

Anthony just smiled wider, "Awkward."

"So I take it you're a couple?" asked Specs deciding to just get it out there.

"What's it to you?" Shawn snapped.

"Nothing really," Specs seemed mildly distraught.

"My god I'm pretty sure we're older then them, no need to freak babe," Dutchy smiled widely as he slung his arm around Specs.

"Awww look they're a happy gay couple too," cooed Anthony.

Shawn cringed, "I don't need to see it though."

"Like you two were any better two seconds ago in I'm So In Love With You Land. Where you write each other sonnets with your eyes and the world is just the two of you and you dance around playing harps while wearing toga's," Dutchy was feeling more like himself now, which was essentially weird and random.

"..." Shawn opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds.

"I think you just made his brain skip," said Specs furrowing his brows and sliding his sunglasses back in place.

"I'll fix him, be back," he dragged Shawn out the room and into one of the bedrooms, the one with the mattress.

The two of them stared at each other.

"So, I think I lost cool points back there," said Specs pulling Dutchy on top of him.

"What with being freaked out by a junior in your 'I'm badass attire', yeah, but that's fine by me," said Dutchy kissing him deeply.

"I'm glad, you feeling better now?" he kissed him chastely on the lips this time.

"Much better," he kissed him back.

"That's good, we'll worry about the future when we get there," Specs kissed him again.

"Yeah, when we get there," mumbled Dutchy kissing him deeply again.

"Gah," Shawn and Anthony were standing at the edge of the hall, Shawn looking a little bedraggled.

"Let them have their moment, we had ours," said Anthony tugging Shawn back down the hall intent on brining up the rest of the things they'd left downstairs.

"Yes we did," Shawn smiled that smile of his and Anthony simply rolled his eyes.

Dutchy shrugged and smiled down at Specs and the two of them realized they'd never felt so relaxed in front of another set of people in their lives. It was weird, in a good way.

-x-

A/N: So two different set of pairs met, now comes the day they all collide together as one group of people and the things they get to experience as a group are the things that they cherish.


	6. Grand Ol' Hoopla

Gin Kisses And Cigarettes

Blink managed to get to a dead stop as he came close to the edge of the stairs. Mush was close behind him carrying a can of ginger ale. The two of them slowly and carefully took a few steps down and peered into the hole. The stairs creaked and Mush immediately rushed back to the top of the stairs.

"You think if we get some plywood and covered the hole we could make it one huge slide?" Blink glanced over his shoulder at Mush.

"Uh, no, there are better ways to break my neck then sliding down a long stairway," Mush pictured all the fun pain it would cause.

"You have no sense of adventure Mush!" said Bink as he started to move away from the hole.

"I like it that way."

"You two are pretty loud," said David coming to join Mush on at the edge.

"Which means the mattress room is off limits for you two," said Jack.

"Ha! You wished getto cowboy!" yelled Blink as he brandished a pointing finger at Jack.

Everyone watched as Blink seemed to fall in slow mode, then he was just...sort of gone.

"Oh my God! Blink! Ryan!" Mush crawled to the edge and peered over into the hole, "you alive?"

"Mush come save me, I hurt, in many places," came Blink's voice from below.

They all shared a look, "He's fine."

They all headed down the stairs to Blink's rescue.

Jack looked to Mush, "His names Ryan? He looked more like an Addison to me."

"You think everyones named Addison, or Aidan, or Sammy for that matter," muttered David as they stepped into the kitchen and then turned to the swinging door to the left that lead to the living room.

"So what's your name? Sammy? Dean? Jim?" Jack quirked a smile.

"Nick," said Mush as they once again met at the fallen wreck of the stairs, Blink was still laying down in the pieces.

-x-

The kitchen door opened and Dutchy made his way upstairs with his ipod at top volume. Specs was supposed to show up in about half an hour and he'd seen Shawn and Anthony two blocks down. He didn't particularity feel like waiting for them to catch up so he'd just headed up. He planted himself on the couch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one for himself and tossed the pack on the table. 

Downstairs Shawn shoved the door open and held it open for Anthony who was carrying a box full of stuff. 

"You know, one of these nights we just need to stay here and figure out who the hell else is coming here."

"Meh," Anthony shrugged, "I don't really care."

"I hope they smoke all your goddamn cigarettes," muttered Shawn as they made their way up the stairs.

"You're such the sweet heart."

"After the bifocal brigade leaves you wanna..." he let it hang in the air.

Anthony shrugged, "Why not, been a few days."

"Few days too many," muttered Shawn as he got to the top of the stairs.

"You think its a few_ hours_ too many."

"There are better things you could do with that mouth besides shooting it off right now," Shawn leered at him.

Anthony paused for a second, "You are such a...I don't even have words!"

"With what we're doing later, we don't need words," he mused for a second then leered at him some more, "just sounds."

"I think I liked it better when we were just friends," he spotted Dutchy sitting on the couch, smoking, "Mine!"

Dutchy made a show of inhaling and slowly blowing out the smoke slowly then making rings in the air as an afterthought.

"Now_ that_ is a talented mouth."

"Shawn!"

Dutchy blanched, "You ruin the fun of taunting him."

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Shawn tossing something at him.

Dutchy caught it, "Bacon bits?"

"I'm sure it has some kind of nutritional value," said Shawn shrugging.

"Besides, I don't see anyone else trying to bring food."

"Bacon bits isn't food!"

"It's got protein!"

"Shut _up_," Shawn took the box from Anthony, "all you guys do is bitch."

"It's fun!" coursed Dutchy and Anthony.

Shawn rolled his eyes as he took to putting small things into the mini fridge.

-x-

Jack looked up, "Hey did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked David as they lifted Blink up.

"Voices," said Jack still staring up.

"It's called being delusional," said Mush smiling.

"I want a piggy-back ride!" said Blink managing to volt himself up and onto Mush's back, but Mush was unprepared and they both fell.

"Blink! Next time wait for me to brace myself."

"Sorry."

They pulled themselves off the floor and tried again.

"Take two," said Mush letting Blink know he was ready.

"Without the falling," said Blink launching himself onto Mush's back.

"You two are sickeningly adorable," said Jack as they headed over to the kitchen stairs.

"You wish you could be as cute as us!" said Blink pointing his finger at him while accidentally chocking Mush with his left arm.

"There is no us!" yelled David.

"Ouch," said Mush wincing at the statement, but also because Blink was still chocking him.

"Davey, Davey, Davey, that's what you think," said Jack shoving him up the stairs.

"No, I'm not joking Jack. When I kissed you that day it was all on curiosity and ruining the image I'd built of myself. We're not a couple! We were experimenting!"

"Well, did kissing me suck?" asked Jack confident in his skills.

There was a brief pause, "No."

Blink and Mush watched in fascination, the four of them had stopped in the middle of the stairway.

Then Blink spoke up, "Also, there's that day you guys were in the bed room do-"

"Shut up!" yelped David turning red.

Jack just cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"So, what _were_ you guys doing in there?" asked Mush.

"Nothing!" squeaked David. 

Blink cheesilly smiled at him, really, it was a dorky smile, "I knoooow the truuuuuuth."

"Well let me in on it!" Mush tried to look at Blink, but he was still happily perched on his back.

"You two head on, I need to talk to David," Jack nodded his head towards the top of the stairway.

Mush just nodded and carried Blink off into the sunset, just kidding, but really to the top of the stairs and the two of them just sort of stared as they saw three other people.

-x-

Shawn jerked his head in the direction of the hall, "Did someone just tell me to shut up?"

Dutchy was pushing something on his ipod, as he poured some Bacon Bits into his mouth.

Anthony shook his head then reached for Dutchy's ipod, "What are listening to?"

"Give it back!" Dutchy abandoned the Bacon Bits and lunged for his ipod.

"You got food everywhere!" yelled Shawn.

"It's not food!" countered Dutchy still trying to get the ipod from Anthony.

Anthony stopped in his tracks and Dutchy ran into him causing them to crash to the ground, then Anthony looked down at Dutchy, "Abba? Dancing Queen? You really are gay!"

"Go to hell!" Dutchy hit him.

Anthony hit back.

Shawn watched, not mentioning the fact that Anthony knew who Abba was or that he also use to like the Spice Girls. Sad dark times never to be revealed, ever really, again. He shuddered at the memory of Anthony doing karaoke in his bedroom and worse yet, getting him to do it with him. What a horrible best friend Anthony was, but at least he was a good lover. He kind of growled happily to himself.

As he tuned back in, the other two, were still in battle. They continued on in that fashion till two sets of eyes and one set of heavy foot steps halted at the edge of the hall. All three of them turned their heads at once to stare. 

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

Dutchy climbed off Anthony.

Anthony tried to compose himself.

Blink and Mush both nervously laughed and kind of pathetically waved not quite sure what they should do.

-x-

Jack stared at David as he headed back down the stairs and out the kitchen door. 

"Jack, it's not an insult, I just...I'm confused,"David deposited himself on the back porch.

"I'm just as confused as you are David, but I mean, I'm not alone, right?" Jack sat next to him, a smile quirking it's way across his features.

"You're really going to be ok with this whole being gay thing, Jack?" David curiously arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"David, as long as it's with you, I'll go through anything. You're my best friend and no one's ever understood me as well as you do," Jack nudged him with his elbow.

"Just as well, you really are a great kisser, you know, in comparison," David smiled.

"Who have _you_ been kissing?"

"I'd ask you the same question, but everybody knows, God your reputation is going to be ruined," David shook his head.

"And it was rocky as it is," Jack shrugged and reached for the pack of cigarettes he brought with him.

"Jack, not now, I hate the taste of cigarettes," David took the pack from him and pocketed it.

"At least when they call you my boyfriend, it'll be true," Jack smiled and leaned in to David.

"I guess this just proved all the rumors right," muttered David as he closed the distance between them.

They would have deemed it an adequately romantic moment to be filed away to reminisce about later had not someone whistling "All in the Golden Afternoon" from Alice In Wonderland interrupted. Jack and David both turned their heads and watched as a guy wearing wire framed sunglasses and a green and black checkered bandanna casually strolled up to them.

"Pardon, didn't mean to interrupt," he smirked and nodded raising his sunglasses to rest on his head.

"No one ever does," muttered Jack.

David just smacked his shoulder, "You're not the guy who brings furniture are you?"

"Who?"

"He's not carrying anything Davey."

"Brilliant observation Jack," David continued, "Uh, so you come here too? I'm...David, this is-" 

Jack stuck his hand out, "Jack."

"I'm Fletcher, Specs if you want an informal nickname. You haven't by chance seen a blond guy have you?"

"Banana Peel, uh," David hit him Jack just looked at him and shrugged, "Blink, Ryan?"

"Who?"

"Wrong blond I take it," said David standing intent on heading inside as the wind had now picked up.

"So, let me get this straight, there's you and this other guy, Banan- Blink and his guy, us, and someone whose sole purpose is to furnish?" Jack stood as well dusting off his pants in the process.

"What about all the cigarettes and liquor?" Specs followed them in glancing behind him before he walked inside.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's everybody," said Jack as they made their way up the stairs.

"Oh, however many of us that may be," said Specs shoving his hands in his pockets.

There was a lot of sounds coming from the top of the stairs, which caused the three of them to pause momentarily at the end of the stairs just before the hall. But once they came into full view they all just gawked at the scene in front of them.

Blink was on the floor catching flecks of pinkish red stuff in his hair as a short dark haired boy was trying to strangle him. Mush was arguing with a light haired boy who looked rather annoyed. And a blond boy was sitting on the couch looking on in boredem, but the look quickly vanished as he looked over to the hallway.

"Oh thank God Specs, I was going crazy, save me!" he stood up on the couch took a step onto the table in front of it then launched himself practically across the room.

"Is that Bacon Bits?" David crouched down to pick up a piece. 

"What the hell is going on?"

The other four boys all turned their heads in Jack's direction accusing fingers point in every direction.

"He started it!"

XXX

A/N: Hmmm...not exactly how I planned it going, but close enough! And I managed to worm a Javid moment in there!


	7. Massacre On The Second Floor

Gin, Kisses, And Cigarettes

Blink, Mush, Anthony, and Shawn were all sitting on the couch. Jack, David, Specs, and Dutchy stood in front of them. Blink shifted uncomfortably, Mush just chewed on his bottom lip while looking off to the side as if he was contemplating something. Anthony cleared his throat and Shawn looked bored and uninterested as he popped his fingers one by one with his thumbs.

David cringed then looked to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, "So exactly what was going on and lets try this _one_ at a time, Blink?"

Shawn snorted and Anthony coughed out a laugh.

Mush rolled his eyes.

"He attacked me!" Blink shot his finger at Anthony.

"You broke the stairs!" yelled Anthony.

"And that gives you a reason to attack someone!?" Blink had launched himself into a standing position on the couch, still pointing down at Anthony.

Mush yanked him down.

"So why were you two fighting?" David looked to Mush.

Mush shrugged, "Don't ask me."

They looked to Shawn who shrugged.

"Seemed like the appropriate thing to do at the time."

Dutchy scoffed.

"Look, whine and moan-" Jack got cut off.

"Bitch and moan..." muttered Shawn.

He whipped to jab a finger in Shawn's direction, "Don't interrupt the adults."

Anthony snorted, Shawn outright laughed.

"David, so help me god," growled Jack looking to David.

David sighed, "What Jack is trying to say is that, if we all want to keep coming here, we have to be cautious."

"_That's_ what he was trying to say?" Shawn pretended to sound astonished as he smirked in a cocky manner.

"Sure didn't sound like that to me. Dork with a nickname, did it sound like that to you?"

"Nope!" he paused for a second, "don't call me a dork!"

Blink reached over and punched Anthony in the arm, causing Shawn to glare and yank Blink's arm before he had a chance to pull it back and tossed him to the ground and hit him. Mush leaped off the couch and tried pulling Shawn off Blink. Anthony just watched before trying to rest his feet on top of Mush's back.

Specs turned to David, "I think it's going pretty well."

Jack turned and arched an eyebrow at him.

Dutchy tugged on Specs' shirt, "I'm hungry."

That caused Shawn to jerk his head upwards knocking Mush in the jaw whose hand flung to his face. Anthony's feet fell to the floor and Blink tossed Shawn off him and started trying to get a good look at Mush's jaw.

It didn't seem to faze Shawn much, "If you hadn't wasted the Bacon Bits!"

"IT'S NOT FOOD!"

"Christ, you don't need to yell," said Jack.

"Ok everyone, shut the _hell _up!" yelled David, everyone stopped and stared at him, "good."

"Ooooh, you made Davey yell," Jack was smiling.

"Can it Jack," muttered David somewhat fed up.

Jack's whole body seemed to deflate, but he didn't say anything after that.

"Let's try to be civil, I'm David," he gestured to himself then to Jack, "that's Jack, and over there is Blink and Mush."

Jack refrained from saying Dean and Addison. He simply crossed his arms and nodded.

Shawn sighed and stood up properly then took a seat next to Anthony, "The bifocal brigade over there is uh," he tried not to laugh, "Specs and Dutchy."

"Respectively Fletcher and Robert," said Anthony somewhat mimicking when they'd first been introduced.

"And _you're_ names are?" asked David looking and sounding a little too stern for his own liking.

"Shawn and Anthony, everything you found in this place, is ours," said Shawn cocking his head to the side.

Anthony smiled and whispered something to him, which caused Shawn to smile lewdly and mumble something that wasn't low enough.

Jack and Dutchy cringed, everyone else looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"So uh..." there was a long and painful silence in which everyone just stared at one another.

"We could uh, share?" everyone turned their heads to stare at Specs whose face tinted, "Well, we know who the lamest person in this group is!"

David squeaked out an odd laugh and half of everyone smiled then seconds later burst into laughter.

After the laughter died down Shawn spoke, "Yeah, I ain't sharing shit, and neither is Anthony. This is like a sanctuary home away from shitty home, not a fucking self help group."

"I have to second that motion!" said Blink.

"You don't count, Davey and I already know your problems," said Jack walking over the mini fridge as he just noticed it, but when he found nothing was in it, walked back over to David.

Blink turned to Mush who was in fact fine, "You're right, I don't know how to keep people out of my business."

Mush's face heated up for a second, "So! Specs and Dutchy? Were you guys in Boy Scouts?"

"No, we're art students," said Specs smiling.

"And that should be reason and explanation enough," Dutchy flashed a peace sign.

"Simply saying your art students is reason enough, isn't that a bit insulting? You could be offending millions of _normal_ art students," said Jack.

David smacked him against the chest, Jack looked deflated again, Shawn laughed and David pointed at him sharply causing Shawn to glare.

"Normal and art student...does not compute," said Dutchy waving his hand in front of his ear like it was a normal hand gesture.

"You think if we ordered pizza they'd deliver it here?" asked Blink rubbing his stomach.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that no one's supposed to be living here," said Anthony.

"We could tell them we went for a walk and got hungry halfway home!"

"Wow, you should come up with all the plans," said Shawn smirking, genuinely amused.

"Don't mock him! It's a great plan, come on Blink, lets go wait outside, I'll pay for it," said Mush taking his hand as they walked out, you could see Mush flexing his jaw and wincing.

"Can we have pizza? We didn't mock him!" Dutchy was about to follow them, but Specs caught hold of his wrist keeping the blond from bothering the obvious couple.

"Cocky, sarcastic, and bitchiness aside we all have to get along if this is going to work," said David finally getting tired of standing and sat down on the table.

"You break it, you gotta find another one," muttered Shawn.

"Ah, I see, these are the furniture guys," said Jack taking a seat next to David as he pulled out a cigarette.

"We also bring food now, but we ain't your caterer's," said Shawn staring at Dutchy.

Specs had no idea how Dutchy was able to not care when the younger boy gave off looks like that.

"Nag, nag, nag, nobody cares!" Dutchy made a talking hand puppet trying to mock him.

Shawn picked up the empty Bacon Bit's bottle and chucked it at him, Dutchy squeaked but easily dogged it. Though Specs had still been in the line of fire and got hit in the right side of his head by the empty bottle. He really hated looking uncool.

"Can we stop being immature now?"

"Nope!" coursed Dutchy, Anthony, and Shawn.

Downstairs outside Blink and Mush sat on the curb waiting for the pizza delivery guy to show up. Apparently you could get someone to deliver to an address even if you didn't live there.

"So, your mom, how'd she take it when you got home, you never told me," Mush leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Blink shrugged.

"By usual, you mean, blamed me?" Mush sighed.

"I'm sure she doesn't really hate you, just the idea of you..." he paused, "for some reason that doesn't sound quite right out loud."

"It's okay, nothing you say makes sense half the time," he smiled.

"So, how about you?" he took hold of Mush's hand.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Mush smiled and shrugged.

"Muuuuush..."

"Whining is _so_ hot," he laughed.

"Come on, I told you."

"You know how it is at my house. Parents are too busy fighting each other to give a damn about what I do with my life. Just toss money at me," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Still trying to make you choose who's the better parent?"

"Best tug-of-war ever..."

"I'm sure when the fighting comes to an end-"

"They'll be divorced?" he sounded mock hopeful.

"Mush, you really want your parents to not be together?"

He shrugged, "I just think some people are better off alone then they would be together. Its not like they don't love each other, it's just destructive love. The longer they stay together the worse it gets."

"I guess you're not that worse off then I am. Mom is spending all our money, charging it on cards, dad's getting more pissed and leaves more often. I'm afraid we're gonna lose the house, I mean where the hell am I supposed to go?" Blink started biting at his short nails and the skin around them.

Mush cringed and pulled his hand down, holding both now, "Well, if it happens you can just secretly live in my room. It'll be the best worth thing to happen ever! Best because, and worse...well obviously."

"I love half backed choppy sentences," Blink smiled at him and gently tilted his face up and kissed him.

"Mmmm, painful, but very good," mumbled Mush.

"Car! Pizza, pizza, pizza!" Blink hopped up.

Mush just stared at him, his lover was just way too energetic sometimes...well, all the time but no matter what he loved him. The white car pulled up to the curb and parked, the guy got out and handed Blink two boxes of large pizza's and two bottles of two liter soda.

Up stairs Dutchy stared out the window with Jack.

"Ha! They really bought pizza!!" yelled Dutchy.

David turned to Shawn and Anthony, "Seriously you two, you have to be a little more nicer."

"I'll goddamn well act however the hell I want," Shawn crossed his arms.

Anthony sighed and hung his head, "I'll behave, but as you can tell he doesn't like people telling him what to do. Let alone people telling me what to do."

"He also doesn't seem to like people hitting you," said Specs.

"The Dutchy withstanding," said Dutchy.

"That's because you're a pansy art student," said Shawn.

"Hey!" yelled Specs and Dutchy.

"I'm sorry, a pansy masculine art student," Shawn waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"I give up," muttered Specs finding a chair for he and Dutchy to sit on.

"It's probably for the best," said David pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jack turned to David, "Can I talk now?"

"You going to stop acting like those two?" David pointed in Shawn's direction.

"No," Jack smiled.

"I think _I_ give up now," muttered David.

Jack slung his arm around him and smiled, "It was inevitable."

"There are so many clashing and intertwining personalties I think I'm going to go crazy," David leaned into Jack resting his head on his shoulder, then realized there were still people around them.

Shawn and Anthony both had their eyebrows raised. He was saved when the sound of heavy foot steps came up the stairs, there was a brief moment of yelling and a loud crashing sound.

Anthony glared, "If you broke _those_ stairs, I _will_ kill you."

Specs and Dutchy went to the hall, when they came back Mush was helping Blink and Specs and Dutchy were carrying the pizza and soda.

"I tripped and crashed into Mush," Blink smiled sheepishly.

"At least I saved the sodas," said Mush as he set Blink down on the couch next to Shawn who frowned sidelong at him.

"So wait, I still get pizza?"

"You're a bastard, but yeah," said Mush chipper tone.

"Sweet, I'm thirsty," he reached for one of the bottles of soda and twisted the cap open.

Everyone watched as the soda bottle practically burst open and covered Shawn, Anthony, Blink and Mush in Root-beer. Well, Mush thought he'd saved them...

-x-

A/N: ha, I love the ending, an indignant looking Shawn covered in soda makes me smile. Also, don't ask me why, but I love saying The Dutchy! I guess this story is mostly of them and their moments they entertain me to no end.


End file.
